Raiko
Raiko (レイコ Reiko) also referred to as Thor (ソール Sōru) is a General in the Anyran Empire's Imperial Military. He is known as Storm Bringer (嵐の持ち主 Arashi no Mochinushi) for his immensely powerful Storm Magic. It is unknown what his real name is. Appearance Though he is the shortest of the generals, he is still a very tall and heavily muscular man that towers over all his peers and has an extremely intimidating presence. He has spiky blonde hair with two strands sticking out and pointing to the back of his head. He also has tanned skin and blue eyes. Personality Raiko is not as strict and harsh as his stone features and intimidating appearance would suggest. He is well-grounded in the ethics of justice, reprimanding several lower-ranking officers for taking advantage of a newly conquered segment of land and expressing great distaste for the corrupt. Often enough he is extremely blunt and honest when talking to people or about people. Relationships |-| }} History Magic & Abilities As a general Raiko is one of the Ancyran Empire's strongest fighters. He has authority over all the soldiers ranked bellow him and he personally commands his own army consisting of several hundred-thousand men. Also as a general he can be called on at any time to directly serve the Yosumi. After a glimpse into his future it is revealed that he is powerful enough to not only fight but defeat two ultimate-class threats simluteously, an incredible feat that has not been duplicated thus far (though several characters should be capable of it and it would appear that Raiko lost his life in the process). Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Raiko possesses incredible superhuman strength that allows him to shatter strong materials like armour with his punches and break apart the ground with a mere stomp. Immense Speed: Despite his large stature and bulky armour, Raiko is capable of moving at incredible speeds when he wants to. Enhanced Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Raiko is a highly skilled martial artist and melee combatant that can consistently deter and repel a great number of assailants with his hand-to-hand skills and can in conjunction with his superhuman strength and speed, viscously beat down the most skilled opponents. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a general, Raiko possesses an extremely large amount of magic power. His immense magic power can have a drastic effect on his surroundings when released creating storm-like conditions, as the skies turn dark and storm clouds begin to form. Magic Storm Magic (嵐の魔法 Arashi no Mahō): Is a Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that allows Jerome to manipulate storms and all that said storm encompasses. His primary application of this magic appears to be summoning incredibly powerful and destructive thunderbolts from the sky which he can create with terrifying ease. *'Thunder Time' ( Sandā Taimu lit. Seismic Lightning Cannon): Equipment Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Budo from the "Akame ga Kill" series.